


Flush

by liketolaugh



Series: To My Dear and Loving Husband [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bodyguard Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh
Summary: Four months after their marriage ceremony, Markus invites Simon to watch him and Connor have sex. Simon accepts with a little too much enthusiasm.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Simon/Original Male Character(s)
Series: To My Dear and Loving Husband [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814974
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Flush

“How’s Noah?” Markus asked, clearly trying very hard to act casual as they passed out of official meeting topics and into more ordinary socialization. “Have you and him talked about the new marriage bill yet?”

Simon squinted at him. Markus fidgeted with his wedding ring.

“…Of course,” Simon said slowly, trying to work out where Markus was going with this that had him so nervous, that _also_ apparently had something to do with Simon’s AP700 boyfriend. “Since I helped push it through. We’re not planning on marrying yet, if that’s what you’re asking – neither of us want to rush in.”

 _Unlike you and Connor,_ he meant to imply, but honestly, the two of them had been together for four years now, and stupid in love for arguably even a little longer than that. He could see why they’d wanted to go ahead with it as soon as possible. Simon and Noah had been together for a little over one, and while plenty of humans got married even faster than that, the two of them wanted to take it more slowly.

Markus hummed distractedly, which was unlike him. Simon cocked an eyebrow expectantly, and Markus jumped guiltily and continued, “Is he… prone to jealousy at all?”

Simon stared. Markus stared back.

“Not particularly?” Simon answered, pitching it like a question in his confusion. “You’ve met him, Markus. He’s very easygoing.”

It may have come out a bit more defensive than he’d intended, because Markus gave him an apologetic smile, relaxing a little in his seat. Still fidgeting with his ring, Simon noticed, as if Connor wasn’t keeping watch just outside the door, not ten feet away.

“Of course,” Markus agreed, glancing wistfully at the door as if ‘easygoing’ was a word that could apply to Connor in any context whatsoever.

“Why the sudden interest?” Simon prompted, when it became clear that Markus had gotten distracted.

Markus, abruptly, flushed, a subtle blue tint under his synthskin.

“What are your feelings on voyeurism?” Markus asked abruptly, and then looked a little sheepish at his own daring, though not in the least repentant. He glanced at the door again, and Simon got it.

His own sudden rush of interest caught him by surprise, his eyes widening a little and the room seeming to become warmer.

“Isn’t it a little early in your marriage to start spicing things up?” he managed, crediting himself for only sounding a little strangled. Markus and Connor were both… _very_ pretty, and the suggestion alone was more than a little alluring.

Markus shot him a smirk, still tinged with embarrassment. “Never,” he said firmly, and then, lighter, “You’re not obligated, of course, especially if it makes you or Noah uncomfortable. But Connor and I spoke about it already, and if you’re interested…”

Simon was still caught up a little in the very idea of it, but his mind faltered over that.

“I’d have to talk it over with him, of course, but I think Noah would be okay with it,” Simon said slowly, hardly able to believe his own daring – let alone Markus’, bringing it up in the first place. But he and Noah didn’t have an especially active sex life – it was far from one of the most important parts of their relationship, so as long as there were limitations… “But Connor agreed to this? Really?”

Four years of familiarity hadn’t made Connor much less reserved than he had been as a new deviant, just starting to act as Markus’ bodyguard; as far as Simon knew, he hardly opened up to anyone outside of Markus, Hank, and sometimes North. And this would be a new level of intimacy altogether.

Guiltily, Simon wondered what Connor would look like on top of Markus. (The worst part was, this wasn’t even the first time he’d thought about it.)

Markus’ expression softened noticeably, a small smile curving his lips in a fond expression reserved mostly for conversations about Connor. “We talked about it about a week ago, yes. He made it very clear he was interested.”

Simon tried not to think about what ‘making it very clear’ meant. “But I mean- really? Connor? Our Connor? Stares-down-provocateurs-until-they-confess Connor? Takes-knives-with-a-straight-face Connor?”

Markus laughed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, and admitted, “He was very particular about who could watch. You were the only one both of us agreed on.”

Simon took a long moment to process that, and then felt deeply, bizarrely touched.

“I’ll talk to Noah,” he promised.

* * *

Connor wasn’t having second thoughts, exactly, but he was certainly nervous and a little jittery. He knew Markus had noticed, but his husband just stroked his leg and smiled reassuringly, and the undisguised excitement in his eyes settled Connor noticeably, making his own lips quirk in return.

It wasn’t that Connor didn’t like the other Jericho leaders. He actually liked them quite a lot; Josh was steadfast and opinionated and good at compromise all the same, Simon was understanding and empathetic in a way Connor could scarcely follow, and North understood him on a level very few others matched, and refused to compromise herself even as she made sure others stayed safe.

It was just that communication was often- difficult, for Connor, in particular when it was purely personal, and he wasn’t sure they liked _him._

Markus leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, bringing Connor’s attention back to him.

“We’ll go slow,” Markus promised him, which was a reassurance Connor hadn’t heard in a while. He reached for Connor’s hand and squeezed. “If anyone is uncomfortable, we can call it off in a moment.” Another kiss, this one nudging against Connor’s throat to make him shiver. “This is just…” Another kiss. “For fun.”

Connor managed a smile, tilting his head up to give Markus access and relaxing a little, gaze flickering over the sheet music and instruments and flowing colors that Markus had painted onto the living room walls. Markus pressed another kiss against the base of Connor’s throat, and he shivered. Voice rough, he asked, “Is that why you put a plug in my ass? Because we’re taking it slow?”

Markus grinned at him, unabashed. “Simon doesn’t have to know until your underwear comes off.”

The space between Connor’s thighs warmed traitorously. “Hm.”

The doorbell rang, and Markus leaned back casually. “That’s probably Simon. Do you mind getting it?”

The amused light in his eyes told Connor he knew exactly what that would do to Connor, with the plug rubbing around inside him. Connor gave him a resentful look that was more for show than anything, and then stood.

The plug, as expected, shifted and pushed with the motion, stirring a faint but promising arousal inside him. It was a struggle to keep his stride normal as he crossed to the door, feeling the burn of Markus’ gaze at his back. He took a breath, and then opened the door. “Hello, Simon.”

Despite having already gone over arrangements with Markus, Simon still looked faintly surprised to see Connor. But his smile was easy, if notably sheepish. “Hey, Connor. Feeling good about the evening’s plans?”

Once, Connor would have been surprised to have been asked, but instead he just nodded, half-turning away to beckon Simon inside. Though he knew it wasn’t, self-consciousness insisted that the plug was visible through his pants, perhaps pressing against the seat, and he suppressed a shiver.

“Yes,” he admitted frankly, avoiding Simon’s gaze as he nudged the door shut. “Though not as much as Markus.” By his own admission, Markus had been fantasizing about being watched for years, but hadn’t been confident enough to voice it until they were married.

Simon chuckled nervously. “I hope that’s a statement on how much Markus is looking forward to it, and not how little you are.”

Connor hummed a confirmation, and was saved by Markus, waving at Simon from the couch.

“The armchair’s for you,” was Markus’ greeting, voice warm even with his awkward grin. “I didn’t think you’d want to share a seat with us today.”

Simon smiled, crooked and sheepish. “I guess not, huh? I don’t think Noah would appreciate that, for one.”

Markus laughed, and while Simon went to settle on the armchair, Connor turned briefly away to disappear into the kitchen.

Obviously their home had a kitchen; it had been built years ago, for human use. Occupied by two androids, of course, it had been mostly appropriated for other uses – mostly a mixture of Markus’ paints and mixers and Connor’s plant starters and other gardening gear. But it also held a couple forms of thirium, bottles and chips and cookies. Connor grabbed three of the bottles and made to return, staunchly ignoring the glass massaging his insides.

He wondered what face Simon would make when he realized.

Returning to the living room, he set one bottle by Simon, nodding at the faint thanks, and the other two on the coffee table, and then sat down again by Markus, swallowing as the plug pressed deeper into him again. Markus gave him a warm smile and then leaned against him, lounging lazily. Connor threw an arm around his shoulders on automatic and leaned against the arm of the couch.

The warmth between his thighs was… distracting. Which was probably what Markus had wanted. Goodness knew how his husband liked to take his time warming Connor up.

(Four months they’d been married, and it felt at once like forever and like no time at all.)

“So, boundaries,” Markus said decisively, treading familiar ground. “Simon?”

“Neither of you touches me and I don’t touch either of you,” Simon said instantly, fidgeting with the bottle. A faint blue blush made its way across his cheeks, looking like he couldn’t believe this was happening. Connor could relate.

Markus nodded easily, accepting this. His hand stroked Connor’s chest absently, slowly dropping to his stomach, and Connor tried to focus on the conversation and not the motion. “Alright,” he agreed. “Connor and I are fine if you touch yourself, though – it’s actually encouraged – but you can’t come on either of us.”

Simon turned bright blue and nodded hastily. Markus smiled at him reassuringly and continued.

“Dirty talk is fine,” Markus added, winking playfully, and Simon raised his eyes to the ceiling and nodded again, looking mortified.

“No cuckold references,” Connor threw out, hyperaware of Markus’ hand creeping further and further down his stomach, and Simon winced.

“Agreed,” he said hastily.

“And don’t share any details of what you see here,” Markus finished decisively. “Talking about how you felt about it is fine, non-specifics are fine, but no details.” Markus tugged at Connor’s shirt with a faint smile. “Connor gets a little embarrassed about how he behaves in the bedroom.”

“We’re not in the bedroom,” Connor pointed out resentfully, feeling Markus’ fingers nudge just at the top of his pants before sliding down further to cup between his thighs, warm and promising. Without thinking, he hissed, _“Markus!”_

Markus flashed a smirk at him without moving his hand, and instead started to stroke slightly, a smooth, subtle motion of his whole hand.

When Connor glanced up, Simon’s eyes had locked on to the hand Markus was rubbing Connor with, in plain view, completely shameless. Connor felt heat rise to his own cheeks… and also right under Markus’ hand.

“Of course,” Simon breathed, clearly already a little distracted, adjusting himself in his seat.

“I think that’s everything?” Markus said lightly, the only tell of his self-consciousness being the way he avoided looking directly at Simon. “Unless you had something more to lay down, Simon.”

“No, that’s- that’s fine,” Simon said, voice pitching up a little, obviously flustered.

Connor could almost feel the weight of his gaze, and when Simon stole a glance up at Connor’s face – as neutral as he could keep it despite the thirium flush – he looked away just as quickly, back down, as if he still couldn’t believe his eyes.

Smug, Markus leaned a little harder against Connor’s side, his strokes picking up a little at Simon’s clearly positive reaction.

“Connor and I don’t, ah, don’t usually watch porn,” he said conversationally, keeping his eyes carefully on his own hand between Connor’s thighs. “But we thought it’d be decent as a backdrop for this evening, all things considered.” He shot Simon a sheepish grin, hand faltering for just a second. “This isn’t exactly an action movie sort of activity.”

“Depends on the movie,” Simon said, seemingly on automatic, and he- he still hadn’t taken his eyes off the movement of Markus’ hand, except to steal looks at Connor’s face.

Connor glanced away again, focusing somewhere over their heads at the weaving of musical scores. His hips shifted automatically into the hand cupping him, and then he covered his mouth with one hand, and swore quietly, feeling the plug shift inside him and familiar fingers through his pants and Simon’s _eyes_ on them, all of it culminating in a pressing arousal he hadn’t expected to come on so quickly.

“You’re, uh, really enjoying that, aren’t you?” Simon asked at last, breath hitching a little.

Markus withdrew his hand like he’d been burned, sheepishly feigning innocence and tucking it back into his lap.

“Just helping Connor get into the mood,” he insisted, subtly adjusting himself.

“You’re showing off for Simon,” Connor accused, trying to force himself to cool down from his excitement even as his arousal program revved up insistently. Markus always liked to claim Connor in any way he could, possessive and affectionate and- Connor shut that line of thought down, not wanting to get too excited too quickly, but he twisted the jeweled ring on his finger once and settled a little.

Markus caught his eye, a fond smile curving his lips and pulling an unwilling answer from Connor, before he glanced away again, not denying it.

“So, porn movie,” he said with forced nonchalance. “I picked out one without too much plot for, you know, fairly obvious reasons.” He tilted his head a little, nonverbally indicating the television, and turned it on to a title screen that read- _Naked Beach Party_.

Connor felt a wave of uncalled-for and indescribable fondness.

“Oh my god, you’re _really_ an exhibitionist,” Simon said instantly, with dawning realization and clear delighted amusement, and Markus sputtered.

“He’s had orgy and group sex fantasies for years,” Connor divulged shamelessly, slanting a sideways smirk at Markus, who gave him a betrayed look.

“Wh- _Connor!”_

Connor shrugged unapologetically, hiding a smile behind his hand. If Markus was going to insist on spending most of the time teasing _him…_ He shifted his hips and took a breath, suppressing a shiver as smooth glass rolled inside him.

“Does that bother you any?” Simon asked with unexpected interest. “You don’t exactly seem the type.”

Connor cocked his head, considering Simon briefly as he mentally composed his answer.

“Not really,” he said after a moment, eyes dropping to the ring on his finger. The green sapphire in the middle, exactly the color of Markus’ original eyes, and the soft blue it alternated with on either side. “I mean, I’m not interested at all, and he knows that. But it’s fun to imagine. I don’t mind.”

Embarrassment squeezed at his chest even as his voice stayed flat and matter-of-fact, bemused by Simon’s seemingly sincere interest. But he could still feel Markus’ weight against him, and the warmth in his skin, and he found it didn’t bother him too much.

“I’m turning it on before either of you start talking about my other kinks,” Markus announced, reaching down to squeeze Connor’s hand as he set the movie playing.

None of them watched it closely, but it was something to occupy them through the awkwardness, which Connor appreciated; the plot setup was thin, of course, stilted voices talking about friendly trips to the beach and teasing each other loudly about long-established crushes.

Hyperaware of Simon only a few feet away, Connor couldn’t quite focus on the action onscreen. He felt the growing damp in his pants too acutely; he kept imagining what Markus might do to him, here on this couch, whether he would have Connor ride him or bend him over the arm or- and what Simon would think. If he’d stroke himself, if he’d talk-

This had been Markus’ idea, a long-running fantasy that they’d only dared to act on once they were legally married. But Connor had to admit- he was enjoying it too.

Lightning quick, Connor glanced at Markus and ran a rapid scan, reading his respiration and temperature and coming up with a loose estimate at 21% slow-burning arousal, just from the situation alone.

Connor’s, after all the stimulation, was sitting somewhere around 36%. He wanted Markus to start touching him again.

Halfway through the campfire scene onscreen, just as the actors started to ‘drink’ and talk dirty, Connor twisted, cradled Markus’ jaw in one hand, and steered him up to kiss him, subtly and desperately hungry. He felt Markus smile against his mouth, and then shift up to kiss back, his hands finding purchase on Connor’s sides.

The squirming felt _good,_ grinding the smooth glass against attentive nerves and Markus’ tongue sliding home into his mouth, coaxing a strained sigh from Connor as their mouths moved together, familiar and warm and still sparking in a way that made Connor squeeze his thighs, leaning in closer, seeking more. One of Markus’ hands pushed under his shirt, tracing a familiar path over his stomach and up his back.

 _“Let’s play… spin the bottle,”_ someone said on the television.

They broke apart, and Connor glanced instinctively at Simon, whose attention was clearly on them, the start of a bulge in his pants already. Connor swallowed. Simon covered it, visibly embarrassed, and took a deep drink of his thirium.

From the television, someone moaned obscenely.

Markus’ eyes were bright with excitement, clearly having a good time already, and in a moment, his mouth was on Connor’s neck, nosing and kissing, sucking and wet, and making Connor spread his legs subconsciously, welcoming the arousal. Markus’ cock was half-hard, rubbing against Connor’s side, his knee jamming between Connor’s thighs but not _quite_ up against his cunt.

“I think it’s time you let Simon in on your secret,” Markus said teasingly, and heat bolted through Connor’s whole body, intense enough to make his hips jerk.

He glanced at Simon, whose eyes were a little wide now, his cheeks flushed blue.

“Secret?” Simon prompted, sounding vaguely disbelieving. Markus pushed his hand into Connor’s pants, Connor gasped, and Simon looked away quickly before hesitantly, almost shyly looking back, glancing out of the corner of his eye before giving up on pretense. “W-what secret? Connor?”

Connor swallowed and licked his lips, glancing from Simon to Markus and back to Simon, skin hot and sensitive and embarrassment mixing with his arousal until they were almost indistinguishable, Markus starting to stroke his cunt casually.

“M-Markus,” he started, stuttering and small, “had me, um, put in a, an anal plug, around an hour b-before you arrived.” One hour, three minutes, and forty-six seconds, to be precise.

“Wh- this whole time? _Now?”_ Simon sounded incredulous, and there was an edge to his voice that was, that was-

Markus circled Connor’s clit, and he gasped again, feeling that _plug_ move inside him with the shift of his hips again. He felt so damn _hot._ “Y-yes.”

Markus smiled against Connor’s neck and put his fingers inside Connor, and Connor whimpered. “Good boy,” he praised gently, with obvious pleasure, his hips pressing against Connor’s side to find some friction against Connor. “Doesn’t it feel good to have Simon know that?”

The characters onscreen started to grind against each other, grunting and groaning, loud and lascivious.

Connor’s breath hitched, and he didn’t look at Simon this time, mortified and warm and- “Yeah,” he admitted, and twisted to mouth against Markus’ neck, hiding his blazing blue face. His hand dropped to squeeze Markus’ hardening cock, ring gleaming from its place of honor, and Markus groaned.

He was acutely aware of Simon’s eyes on them. Of Simon becoming aroused by _them,_ by Connor and his husband, his temperature rising and his respiration picking up and his heartrate increasing. Their clothing trapped their warmth, rubbing against each other, and the moans from the porno began to chorus, making Connor’s hips want to move and grind.

“You’re beautiful when you’re flustered,” Markus told him, affectionate and heated, “and so hot when you get worked up. I bet you’re real hot for it now, aren’t you, honeybee? Are you hot knowing I want to show you off in all your glory?”

Connor bit his cheek, because he _was,_ he was almost trembling with it as Markus rubbed inside his cunt and pushed carelessly against his plug, and his cock hardened further under Connor’s hand and his _voice_ by Connor’s _ear,_ all of it right where Simon could watch, where Simon was getting hard and aroused too-

He _wanted_ Markus to show off how much he loved Connor. Every time he did was like a push on a human’s pressure point, releasing tension long-held and otherwise inescapable.

“You’re such a sap, Markus,” Simon teased, breathless, and Connor broke his mouth away from Markus’ collarbone to look over. Simon was half-hard, he found, still bound in his pants and legs spread wide to accommodate it.

Connor stared, and then turned, swung around to press his knee against Markus’ cock, and started tugging at his shirt, undoing the buttons with the ease of delicate calibration and extensive practice.

“I want to taste your skin,” he mumbled, flushed and hot and overwhelmed, trying not to rock into Markus’ fingers or back against the hot glass plug. He bent to lick at Markus’ skin as he revealed it, grinding his knee against his cock, and Markus gasped out a moan, unmistakably pleased, and brought up a hand to Connor’s back, encouraging.

Markus rocked eagerly against Connor, and rubbed inside him just right, against that spot that was hot and throbbing and made Connor so soaking _wet,_ and Simon, Simon was right there, just within range of Connor’s proximity sensors, _watching._

Connor whimpered, and Markus laughed softly, rubbing a firm stroke down Connor’s back.

“Did I tease you too much, angel?” he teased, twisting his fingers in Connor and making his hips stutter forward again. “Are you so worked up and hot for me already? Or is it our audience? Do you like Simon watching us rut against each other as I show you off?”

“Yeah,” Connor breathed out, finally finishing with Markus’ shirt and able to toss it aside blindly. Then he started on his own, impatient, hips twitching and needy.

“Yeah?” Markus prompted, excited, coaxing. Connor swallowed.

“Yeah, I like it when you show me off,” he murmured, which Markus knew, but it always made his cock throb just like- like _that-_

Markus added a third finger and rubbed his clit with his thumb and Connor moaned, hips rolling desperately, and abandoned his open shirt without even pushing it off, dipping down to a spot on Markus’ chest that made him yelp when Connor sucked on it, and then up to one of his nipples, rubbing his tongue over it just like, just like Markus was rubbing his fingers in Connor’s hot, slick cunt, full and perfect and God he wanted to come.

He couldn’t help but glance back at the armchair again, and found that Simon was cupping his erection now, rubbing it openly, and he didn’t stop when he noticed Connor watching, even if he looked embarrassed. He kept rubbing himself to the sight of Connor and Markus grinding together, eyes darkened and hazy with desire.

An orgasmic, wanton cry rang through the room, exaggerated and raw.

Connor rolled down onto Markus’ fingers and whined, feeling almost intoxicated. Markus’ free hand rubbed his side soothingly, and then cupped his ass and urged him to rock deeper.

Connor looked at him, at his affectionate smile and fond eyes and the subtle heated glow of his cheeks, and kissed him, wet and messy and needy and shameless, and Markus took it easily, rocking against his knee while Connor’s hips gyrated impatiently.

The kiss broke as Connor tucked his head against Markus’ and panted, and Markus coaxed, rubbing insistently on Connor’s hot button, “That’s it, Connor, you’ve been so good for me, so gorgeous and patient, riding my fingers and showing off for Simon, oh, if you could see how he’s stroking himself to us now-”

Connor whined, a short, frustrated little thing. And Markus, perfect, attentive husband that he was, picked up on the change in tone instantly.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, slowing down the stroke of his fingers a little even as Connor clenched and ground down insistently.

“I can’t, I-” It was mortifying, frustrating, and he didn’t want to look at Simon now, his hips moving and rolling to seek a release that just _wasn’t coming._ “Markus, I’m, I’m too nervous to come.”

“Do you want to stop?” Markus asked, gentle and serious, and Connor had to turn his head to look Markus in the face, at his soft and sincere eyes, and his hips kept moving, rolling and feverish.

“No,” he said decisively, breath coming hard and hot. “No, it’s- it’s really hot, Markus, God, I love it, I just…” He trailed off, but Markus was smiling at him now, and he relaxed.

“Then can you do me a favor?” Connor nodded without hesitation. “Turn your vision off for me, please.”

Connor blinked at him, at his gentle and confident smile, his heterochromatic eyes without a hint of frustration or uncertainty, and then he shut off his optical sensors, and the world went dark.

He still felt Simon, right on the edge of his sensitive proximity alarms, but he wouldn’t see him, lust-drunk and masturbating, if he turned his head. Better, he could feel Markus’ weight under him, Markus’ thick cock on his thigh, fingers in his cunt, breath on his face…

“I can’t get over how good you feel around my fingers,” Markus told him, lilting and warm and pleased, low enough to tighten the knot in Connor’s gut even more. “How pretty you are, how _hot,_ how beautiful you are when you come.”

Connor whimpered, clenching, hips starting to jerk as his pleasure finally, finally threatened to crest and his breath came short as his hands clamped down on Markus’ shoulders. “Ah, ah-”

“I want so badly to fuck you,” Markus told him, “there’s nothing like the feeling of your wet slit riding my cock, Connor, honeybee, nothing like your sweet moans when you come on my cock-”

Connor shuddered, shoved himself down onto Markus’ fingers, onto the hot glass thing filling his ass, and came with a whine, rubbing on Markus’ thigh in deep, hungry jerks, soaking Markus’ pant leg and the crotch of his own pants.

“Oh, fuck, oh, oh-” He heard as he was still shuddering through it, and when he realized Simon was coming, the distant sound of him stroking himself furiously mixing with the squish of his artificial semen, it made him clamp down again, moaning outright and rubbing down onto Markus’ carefully stiff fingers.

It was only when he finally relaxed, panting, half-collapsed on Markus’ body, that he felt Markus’ free hand go to his hair, soothing and fond.

“I warned you,” Markus said after a moment. “I hope you know how to abbreviate your cooldown period.”

“Not enough!” Simon sounded too breathless to really be offended. “Fuck. Fuck, that was hot.”

“I know.” And Markus had the indecency to sound incredibly, unabashedly _smug_ about it. Then, gentler, “Still fine, honeybee?”

Connor hummed a soft confirmation, nodding once, and when he opened his eyes, realizing he’d closed them, he was still blind. Looking in Simon’s direction yielded nothing, and while he looked at Markus, the fingers in his hair and the hand moving from his pants to his hip, the solid body under him- that was all he needed.

He kissed Markus on the cheek, felt his skin warm under Connor’s hands, his cock twitching on his thigh. Felt the plug still in his ass, his jeans around his hips, the buzz of Markus’ skin program under his sensitive tongue as he made his way down Markus’ neck.

He wanted Markus’ cock.

“I want your cock,” he told Markus, and started to slide down Markus’ body, blindly hitting every sensitive spot he knew Markus had, listening to him gasp and grunt and sigh, and laid a hand on his hard cock, stroking gently.

“Beautiful,” Markus sighed, hoarse and rough. “God, Connor, if you could see yourself…”

When he was finally on his knees, right between Markus’ thighs, he reached out and worked Markus’ pants off too, and laid wet, sucking kisses on the sensitive spots of Markus’ thighs. Markus’ heavy breath hitched, and he spread his legs and moaned wordlessly.

“Perfect, Connor, god,” he hissed. “Yes, right there, fuck, touch me.”

Connor hummed, and then released groped for Markus’ cock, laying thick against his thigh. He could hear Simon panting again, and Markus’ aged system starting to purr in its efforts to keep him cool, hips flexing over Connor.

“Fuck,” Markus groaned, and then Connor felt his fingers thread into his hair again and Markus told him, “Simon is already stroking himself again, Connor, because you look so damn pretty on your knees, ready and open for my cock.”

Connor blinked, and then tilted his head up to Markus, his own breath heavy and overheated, cheeks flushed. Then, lost for words, he pumped Markus’ cock twice, felt a renewed ache building between his thighs, and leaned forward to lick the tip carefully.

“Ah!” Markus bucked, just a little, rubbing his precum-smeared cock head into Connor’s mouth.

Data burst across Connor’s tongue, familiar and perfect; Markus’ name and Markus’ serial number and Markus’ address and production date and passport information. He moaned raggedly, and moved to kiss the side, teasing and slow. Markus’ other hand pressed on the back of his head, needy but not demanding, and Connor reached up to grasp Markus’ thighs, one step from interface, just seeking that touch, that grounding contact.

He could hear the faint squelch of Simon stroking himself, and a chorus of strangers’ moans and cries. Connor’s cunt throbbed, and he swallowed.

“Sucking Markus’ cock is one of my favorite things,” he said against the base of Markus’ cock, rubbing his cheek against it and listening to Markus pant and cut off whines. His cunt pulsed with need, and he ached for touch. “It tastes like- like him, to me. Like his name and birthday and life and, and I love it, it makes me want to, to rub myself, because he tastes so good.”

He heard Simon whimper. Markus’ fingers clenched in his hair. Connor took a short, shuddering breath, and stroked Markus, slow and thoughtful, listening to him pant and feeling him throb under his fingers.

Connor hesitated, and then took Markus into his mouth. Markus moaned.

“Fuck,” Simon choked out, all mortification apparently gone. “Fuck, do you two realize how fucking hot you are? You’re like a dirty picture just for me.”

Markus shuddered over Connor, his thighs twitching, and Connor reached down into his pants and rubbed himself impatiently, feeling his own slick, soaked cunt and hot clit, knowing Simon was watching, that Simon was jerking off.

He wanted more of Markus’ cock.

“You’re so perfect just for me,” Markus panted, urging Connor closer, to take more. Connor bobbed on his cock, and he moaned, starting to buck and grind into his mouth. “Oh, that’s wonderful, that’s so hot, Connor, god, I could just lay in bed and touch you all day, let you suck me under my desk, make you come bent over it again and again-”

Connor swallowed Markus to the hilt and moaned. Markus gasped, bucked, and came.

“Oh, oh, good boy, Connor, fuck, fuck, good boy-”

Connor pressed into it, hips rolling onto his own fingers, and whined, swallowing down each burst of spill as it came. Markus panted over him, hands locked to Connor’s head, before finally falling back and laughing.

“Show Simon how good you swallowed,” he said, his arousal still obvious in his voice, and without hesitation, Connor pulled back, licked his lips, turned to Simon and opened his mouth, his hips rolling a little in his own arousal. Simon hissed. “He has precum beading on the tip of his cock, Connor. You should see how wide his eyes are, how flushed his cheeks, how far he’s spread his legs…”

“Hey, this isn’t about me,” Simon protested weakly, and Markus laughed again, reaching down to urge Connor up. Connor rose without resistance, panting and wet.

“Well, it’s no fun if he doesn’t know how hot he’s making you.”

“As if his fancy sensors aren’t telling him just about everything-”

Connor kissed Markus, deep and needy, cutting both of them off. Markus groaned, his cock already twitching again, and didn’t even try to protest. Instead, he reached down and worked off Connor’s pants, now soaked through, and as soon as the kiss broke, he asked,

“Simon, want to see better?”

“Oh, God, I’m gonna die. Yes, God, yes.”

Markus turned Connor around on his lap, taking advantage of his aroused compliance, and then spread his legs, exposing his cunt to Simon. Connor felt his eyes go wide, and heat bolted up from his cunt to his spine, making him gasp. His couldn’t see Simon’s reaction, but he could almost feel him watching, like a physical presence right on his cunt.

“Isn’t he pretty?” Markus coaxed, hand falling to Connor’s cunt to rub in teasing circles, making Connor fall back against him and moan openly, panting. “Doesn’t he just look so ready to be fucked.”

Connor felt Markus’ teeth sink into the crook of his neck, hard enough to push back the skin and mark him, and he arched and moaned. “Oh God- Markus, yes, yes-”

“Call him a good boy,” Markus said, unmistakably directed to Simon.

Connor could hear Simon panting, quick and hot. Stroking himself, staring at Connor’s wet cunt. “G-good boy, Connor?”

Connor snapped his head back and whined, hand moving to push Markus’ harder onto his cunt. “Oh fuck. Please, Markus, I want you to _fuck me.”_

“You’re such a showoff, Markus,” Simon chided, as if Connor couldn’t still hear him jerking his cock. “God, you’re so _pretty,_ this is illegal. Your- your hard fucking veiny cock and, and God, look at how _soaked_ Connor’s thighs are.”

Connor whimpered, turned his head a little, and asked Markus, “What does Simon’s cock look like?”

Simon groaned.

“Why don’t you look for yourself?” Markus suggested, sounding pleased.

Connor flipped his vision back on, and looked.

Simon was splayed in the armchair, cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded, jerking off quick and eager. All of his attention was on the two of them, and he was panting. His cock gleamed wetly where he’d taken his precum and smeared it around, and there was still some cum on his chest.

Connor made a choked, hoarse sound that didn’t nearly contain his arousal, and pressed Markus’ hand against his clit.

He could hear Markus’ grin, feel him starting to purr against his back again. “You want to see us fuck, Simon?”

“Yes, God, yes,” Simon hissed, not even faltering in his rhythm.

“Do you want to fuck in front of Simon, Connor?”

“Fuck, please,” Connor moaned, hips rocking insistently. Simon gave a ragged laugh.

“God, you’re a kinky fucker.”

“Well, that is why we’re here,” Markus said with amusement, and then he rolled them until Connor was pressed against the arm of the couch, facing Simon, so Simon could see as well as possible. And Connor could see him too.

Markus reached down, starting to smear the wet tip of his cock all over Connor’s wet cunt, and only when Connor whimpered did he press in, groaning. There was another chorus of hoarse, greedy moans from the television, and Connor spread his legs wider and whined, panting and overwhelmed, hot and tingling from head to toe and half his attention on Simon, sprawling and stroking, aroused looking at them, at him-

Then Markus rocked his hips, and Connor’s attention snapped back to him, his blissed-out expression and his deep, rolling groan of pleasure, his heavy, purring pants as he rubbed in and out of Connor’s slick hole.

“God, you’re perfect,” Markus murmured, hand moving to stroke circles on Connor’s clit. “I’d give you everything, I’d give you the world-”

“Feels so good, Markus,” Connor breathed, trembling and cock-drunk, thighs clenching around Markus’ hips, a deep, hot want pulsing inside him. “I love- love your thick cock filling me up, your weight holding me steady, your- your breath on my face, your f-fingers on my clit, it’s so good, Markus, so- so fucking good-”

“Good,” Markus panted, “I want you to feel that, I want you to love every stroke of my cock, want you to feel so good you beg for it every night on your _knees-”_

Connor jolted up against him, gasping as his arousal _throbbed,_ and Markus chuckled, speeding up a little.

“I love everything we do together,” Markus goaded, talking faster as his arousal spiraled upward. “I love rubbing that silver vibrator all over you, I love the way it makes you twitch. How relaxed and languid you get when I paint all over your body. How desperate when I make you wear a toy in public and don’t let you come until we get home.”

Simon started to groan, jerking harder and faster, hand fisting up and down his cock. “Aah… Ahh… _O-ohh…”_

“Harder,” Connor begged, hitching him closer with his knees, horny and hot and twitching in need. “Touch me. Show me off and make me yours, Markus, please, please.”

Markus hissed, bore down harder and faster, hips pumping, and ground hard against his clit. “You’re mine,” he whispered fiercely, “you’re mine, you wear my ring and I wear yours, I love you so much, I love your determination and your gentleness and your passion and I _love how you fucking moan for me and whine for me and beg for my cock-”_

Connor bucked and writhed, hips jerking, trying to take more. “M-Markus-”

“Tell Simon how you feel,” Markus said.

“Simon,” Connor called, too loud, too wanton, legs spreading and so hot, so hot, “Simon, I’m- Im gonna come, I’m coming!”

“OhfuckConnor-”

Connor saw Simon shudder, and jerk, and come, pulling at his cock and spilling in spurts all over his hand. With a gasp, Connor arched and bucked, pleasure spiraling up and around him and he came, begging,

“Markus, Markus, please yes oh God Markus!”

Markus groaned, pumping his hips harder than ever, until Connor started twitching and clenching with oversensitivity, and he leaned up to mouth messily at Markus’ throat and whisper,

“Come on, Markus, please, I want it, I want you to come, feel so good for you, all for you-”

And Markus came as well, hips shuddering and jerking, borderline whimpering himself with a loud, _“Ah, ah, ah!”_

Connor pressed into him, hips rolling, milking out those last sparks and drops of pleasure, pulsing and shivering, until finally they both dropped, panting heavily, Markus’ purr louder than ever as he coped with the overheat.

Moans and whines continued to erupt from the speakers. Connor muted them absently, and then sighed contentedly as Markus’ arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders. Markus’ forehead bumped against his, and Connor turned his head to accommodate it, smiling slightly and listening to Markus’ cooling fans purr.

“…I still feel like I should have been more prepared for this,” Simon complained at last, light and amused and just as sated as the two of them.

Markus laughed at him, easy and soft.

“You did so good, Connor,” he said instead, a gentle murmur against Connor’s ear. “I’m so proud, I love you so much.”

Connor hummed his contentment and kissed Markus’ cheek, then reached up to hug Markus’ waist. Markus sighed in pleasure, relaxing even further, and Connor smiled faintly as Markus’ weight settled on him, both their arousal programs switching off.

After a while, Markus glanced over and switched the channel to a random old movie, some superhero film, and let it play for a while as almost a new set of background noise as they recovered.

“Did you have a good time, Simon?” Markus asked at last, shifting up a little to look over.

“I feel like I’ve answered this a couple times now,” Simon said, exasperated and wry. “Yes, I did like it. I’ll have to talk it over with Noah again, but I, personally, enjoyed the hell out of this.”

“And Connor?” Markus prompted, sounding a little more concerned.

“Just a little nervous, Markus,” Connor reassured, nudging his cheek into Markus’ throat. “I never really minded. It was… pleasurable. I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime. Was it everything you wanted?”

“Oh, yes,” Markus said with relish, giving Connor a long, hard kiss on the cheek. “It was _perfect.”_

Connor hugged him a little tighter, smiling, and then relaxed, letting himself drift off as Markus and Simon started to talk about something unrelated- the movie, maybe…

**Author's Note:**

> *stares at Means to an End*
> 
> *Means to an End stares back*
> 
> ...I've been in a mood lately and that mood is porn. Sorry. There's definitely a lot more of this on the way.


End file.
